Burning House
by TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: On a mission something terrible happens and she looses the only person she had left. Will she go back to being the bad guy or will SHIELD be able to contain her in time? Will she regain the loved one she lost? Or is he gone forever, just like her brother? Also available on wattpad under same name but my username there is Ms Maximoff. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

She had to take the shot. If she didn't everyone would die. Oh but he was in the way and she couldn't risk loosing the only one she had left.

"Take the shot Maximoff! Do it now!" Came the voice of Captain Rodgers over the inter-com.

She was torn. She swore she'd never hurt anyone, hurt him, but her team was counting on her. Why couldn't he do it?

Oh yeah that's right. Everyone except her had been near when the HYDRA soldiers used their new invention to temporarily drain their powers. They had already started to gain some of their powers back. That how he was able to fly again.

She promised herself that she wouldn't do it ever again but she just had to. She had to know. She closed the distance between them with her mind and he knew she was doing it.

"Wanda, it'll be fine. I'll be ok." He sounded so sure. His voice was so calm. It didn't help much but she had also noticed that he would be in greater danger is she didn't.

So she did it. She used her magic and shot the red magic at the two. Praying it found its mark and he would be ok.

Her heart was in her throat the second she saw both go down. She didn't need anymore than that for her to take off running almost as fast as her brother could.

When she reached the clearing in the tees she had seen them fall to, the sight before Wanda broke her already damaged heart into a billion tiny pieces.

Both laid motionless on the snow covered ground. She could care less about the HYDRA agent, in seconds she was by her lover's side. The last person who truly cared about her.

She fell to her knees and felt the wetness starting to build up in her eyes. It was all her fault. She had killed him.

The snow was cold against her legs but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to die. Everyone she loved and cared for had died...because of her.

She heard footsteps. It was the others. Or maybe it was more HYDRA agents. If it was maybe they'd kill her and she could be with everyone again.

Wanda felt a strong hand on her shoulder and didn't need anything else to tell her it was Steve.

She jumped to her feet and started backing away. "Stay away from me." It came out in a whisper.

When the others only made a move to come closer she spoke louder. "Stay away! I don't want to hurt anyone else..." Wanda took another look at the lifeless android body on the ground beneath her.

She couldn't hurt anyone else. They were better off if she had never agreed to aid them so many months ago. She would never have met The Vision. Her brother wouldn't have died. She wouldn't ever have agreed to become an avenger. And the love of her life never would have died at her hand.

She took one last look at the team before she turned and ran as far as she could from the scene. From the remains of the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt as if she had died a second time. If that was even possible. Her heart had already been torn, sewn up, ripped out, put back in, and once again been pulled out but this time it was beyond repair.

Her sides and legs felt week and her lungs burned from the sobbing and every step as she ran. But she continued. As if she could run away from all the heart break in her past. Away from the place where she killed the last one who meant anything to her.

It was all her fault. It always was. It _was_ her fault she didn't listen to her parents, it was her fault she believed Ultron, it was her fault she told her brother to go, and it was her fault she took the shot.

As soon as she felt she was far enough away, Wanda stopped and collapsed on the ground where she stood. She lay there, sobbing. Letting her tears mix with the snow. Surly, surly she'd die from the cold. She prayed she would. The pain was too much.

She was a fool. She should've left her heart back in Sokovia when her brother died. But instead she gave it to him.

This time she had learned her lesson. She left it back at the clearing. It hurt but she knew when she died herself she wouldn't anything anymore. She couldn't make any more mistakes and messes for others to clean up.

Wanda felt herself loosing consciousness. This was it. Her end.

 **[/3]**

' _Wanda! Wanda! Wanda vake up!' She woke up to her brother roughly shaking her awake. She was in their room in the two story townhouse they lived in since they were 16._

 _She noticed the room was hot and she was covered in a thick layer of sweat and was that...ash?_

 _'Wanda ve need to get out of here!' Pietro shouted at her, tugging at her arm and pulling her out of the bed._

 _'Pietro... vhat's going on?' She asked as he pulled her down the stairs. He didn't have to answer because she saw it for herself. The entire lower floor was on fire._

 _'Come on!' He pulled her towards the door but she couldn't help looking around. She saw both their parents laying dead in the living room. She put a hand to her mouth and felt like crying._

 _'Wanda!' Came a cry from somewhere else in the house. It wasn't her brother's but it was familiar and she didn't need anyone to tell her who it was. Behind her, Pietro had started to cough from the smoke and she new she need to hurry._

 _Wanda pulled her arm free of his grip and ran through the a blaze living room past her parents' bodies. She dashed through the smoking hallway and into the kitchen._

 _The heat and smoke were so intense it made her eyes water._

 _Then, she saw him. Vision. He was trapped. She quickly made the decision to use her powers and move some of the scorched wood around him. But she must've moved something wrong because the whole ceiling came down on the two._

 _Wanda use her powers to shield herself and closes her eyes preparing for the blow should the shield fail._

 _But it didn't._

 _However, when she opened her eyes everything around her was no longer on fire but in ashes._

 _She rushed over to where Vision had been and started using her powers to move the rubble. But it was too late. When she had reached him he was already dead._

 _Sadness filled her but she couldn't cry just yet. She turned and ran to where she had abandoned her brother._

 _On the floor near their parents covered_ _in ash was Pietro Django Maximoff._ _Dead_.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up covered in sweat. Wanda looked around frantically afraid the dream would start again.

It wasn't.

Instead she was back in the forest. Surrounded by fire. Intertwined with it was what looked like her magic.

All but one, perfect, circle around her was covered in the hot orange flames. And she could hear sirens in the distance.

She stood up and tried to run away, afraid the authorities would take her back to SHIELD. But the fire seemed to contain her. Wanda tried using her magic to lift the flames and allow her to exit, it worked. She tried doing the same to extinguish it. It also worked.

She could see police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances approaching fast. She tried to run but ran into none other than Nick Fury himself along with quite a few SHIELD agents. She was cornered and they knew it.

"Please, stay away from me." She held up her hands but in her frantic emotional state she accidentally shot a wave of red at them.

Then she felt something sharp hit her neck. And right before she passed out she saw none other than Steve Rodgers appear next to Fury.

They had followed her.

[ **/3]**

The next time she awoke it was to a blinding light.

She was just in her black dress and her shoes, socks, jacket, and jewelry were on a chair next to her.

The room she was in was completely white except one wall which was see through glass. The bed she was in was also white.

Wanda didn't need anyone to tell her where she was. She was at one of the SHIELD bases.

Back when she was still training they had visited one. They had been shown the cells for special prisoners.

That's exactly where she was.

She stood up and walked to the window. There wasn't anyone there. It was cold so when she touched it a thin layer of frost appeared around her hand.

"Wanda." Came a voice from behind her. Her heart was in her throat as she turned around. There wasn't anyone in the room when she had woken up.

What, more like who, she saw nearly made her faint. Before her stood Pietro, her dead brother. Yet here he was. He looked just as he did when she last saw him.

Her eyes started to tear up and she ran to him. But he stopped her and shook his head solemnly. "You can't do zhat." He said.

It didn't take her long before she noticed the red aura around him. She was just manipulating her own mind to see her brother.

She shook her head and looked down at her feet. Her eyes started to well up. She didn't feel it but she saw him wrap her in a hug to at least try and comfort her.

 **A/N: what would you be without your daily dose of feels?**


End file.
